


Horizontal

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Magical Accidents, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #55 of 100 | Sirius convinces Hermione to try a spell related to their bedroom activities, and when he can't reverse the magic, Remus is no help in resolving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal

"I swear to god, Sirius Orion Black, if you don't reverse this charm in the next ten seconds I will sick Ginny on you as soon as I can. So help me, if I could hex you myself, I wouldn't be as nice as a Bat-Bogey; you wouldn't be able to _walk for a week._ "

"Promises," muttered Sirius, as he flipped through a bright red book meticulously.

Remus did the same from the settee by the Black library's window. His movements were more relaxed than the Animagus', a smirk of pure mirth pulling at the corners of his lips. "Don't provoke her, Sirius. _Only those who risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go._ "

"Remus," warned Hermione, "now is not the time for T. S. Eliot quotes."

Sirius released a sharp breath from his lips, moving a downy lock of hair out of his eyes. The hair was too light to belong to his head, and he risked a glance up to look at the owner, floating several inches above him. Hermione's eyes danced with frustration and her cheeks burned red. She peered down at him, gravity pulling her hair down to meet him, reading over his shoulder. Quite literally.

The suspension charm had been fun for a few hours, something they wanted to try for several weeks, but Grimmauld place overrun with Harry's children while he went to another of Ginny's games or with visitors like Draco seeking further advice from Sirius...there wasn't a free moment to truly appreciate it. Now, after three hours of relative weightlessness, Hermione was growing tense and more than slightly seasick from the sensation.

"We could go to-"

"No, Sirius, I am _not_ going to St. Mungo's when you wanted me to try this in the first place." One of Hermione's hands gripped the back of his chair tightly so she wouldn't bounce back up to the ceiling again. She used the other to swat him on the back of the head. "I refuse to bob like a balloon down that hallway until I absolutely _must_."

Remus swallowed a chuckle. He wasn't sly enough, and Hermione whipped her head towards him. Her hair moved much more slowly, moving like seaweed through the water, and the sudden movement escalated her feeling of seasickness.

"You're no better, Remus," she said, fighting down the nausea. "Make yourself useful and come get me."

Obediently, Remus stood to grab her around her waist. The suspension charm did work similarly to underwater weightlessness, so pulling her through the air was both easier and more difficult than expected: her body resisted like a cat refusing to be led with a leash but she weighed less than half her normal mass. Not that her normal mass was in issue for the werewolf.

Placing her down on to the settee he'd vacated, he made sure she was completely upright and settled, before sitting next to her in a way that allowed his long legs to weigh her down. She smiled weakly in thanks.

"This bloody book doesn't have the _reverse_ spell," grumbled Sirius.

The German spellbook, a gift to the Black heir from Viktor Krum last Christmas, resisted initial attempts to translate it, but Sirius grew more excited to work at it when it became obvious the book was full of charms to use for pranks. Friendly jokes between the international Quidditch teams started in force when Lee Jordan started announcing on the circuit, and Sirius followed the trail of pranks between teams more religiously than Ron followed the Chudley Cannons.

Remus leaned into Hermione to nuzzle her neck, trying to send healing through their marriage and pack bonds, to combat the seasickness. His wife leaned into the touch as he whispered, "He'll find it soon, love."

Some of the nausea banished, Hermione smiled and kissed Remus chastely. "He'd better or the dog will be on the couch until further notice."

"That's no way to treat your husband," admonished Remus, but he couldn't keep a straight face for long.

Hermione giggled softly. "He's your husband, too, and your Beta, so of course you have a sway in this."

Remus pretended to consider that, pursing his lips in thought. Shooting his wife a wicked grin he laughed under his breath. "I'm sure the couch will be adequate."

"Laughing at me won't help, you wanker."

" _Let's not be narrow, nasty, and negative_."

This time, Remus's quotation of T. S. Eliot made Hermione laugh.


End file.
